17's Diary - Jisoo, Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Chan,
Original Text '현수막 제공해주신 순영 아버님 감사합니다. 아버님 센스 최고!!' (지수) Today we went on an mt through this mt we were able to open our hearts and got to know each other a lot better than before. I think we got a lot closer as a group and as friends through this trip :) (오늘 우리는 MT을 했다. MT을 하며 우리는 서로에게 마음을 열고 예전보다 서로에 대해 더 알게 된 것같다. 그룹으로서, 그리고 친구로서 더 친해질 수 있는 계기가 되었다.) (승관) 세븐틴 단합을 의미로 우리끼리 캠핑을 갔다. 장소는 순영이형의 추천으로 MT로 유명한 대성리!! 고기도 굽고 물놀이도 하고 게임도 하고 서로 가슴속에 담아뒀던 말도 하고 정말 속이 시원했다. 너무나도 짧았던 1박2일…지금은 달콤씁쓸하다 언제 또 가지ㅜ? (승철) 연습생 생활을 하면서 이렇게 같이 놀러 간 건 처음인 것 같다. 캠프파이어를 통해 동생들의 마음도 알 수 있었고 나의 마음도 말 할 수 있는 시간이 있었던 게 가장 좋았다. 또 한편으로는 항상 함께인데 이렇게 속 마음을 터 놓고 얘기할 수 있는 시간이 없었다는 게 미안하기도 했다. 표현을 해야지만 알 수 있다는 걸 다시 한번 깨달았다. 다음엔 조금 더 길게 다녀왔음 좋겠다 (순영) 정말 아무 생각 없이 간만에 놀았다!! 특히 계곡에서 물놀이한게 기억이 난다. 승관이랑 석민이가 다리에 쥐난 것도 기억에 남고 지칠줄 모르고 물놀이를 하던 민규 녀석도 생각난다.ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 오랜만에 물놀이라 그런지 다들 좋아보였다. 저녁에 아빠가 “근처라 그래서 와봤지~”하시며 깜짝 방문해주셨는데 나보다 아이들이 더 반겨줘서 고마웠다. 아빠…….. 현수막은 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 역시 우리 아빠가 최고다!! (찬) 오늘 형들과 MT를 갔다왔다. 내가 수학여행을 못 갔다온걸 대신 갔다온것 같아서 너무 기분이 들떠 있었다. 낮에는 형들과 재미있게 놀고 밤에는 서로 이야기하는 시간을 가졌다. 형들은 자기들에게 고민을 털어놓지 않는게 서운하다고 했다. 우리는 형들도 힘들텐데... 형들에게 우리까지 힘들게 하지 말자고 약속해서 그렇다고 얘기했다. 매니져님이 머리를 툭 치시며 서로 생각하네~라고 해주셨다. 아무 말도 서로 하지 않았는데 갑자기 코 끝이 찡해졌다. 그래도 나는 남자니까 울진않았다. 이런 형들과 동생들을 만나게 해줘서 참 감사하다고 생각했다. 세븐틴...영원토록 함께 했으면 좋겠다 '보너스! ‘미어캣(웹 PD)님의 일기' 한 줄 요약 : 지친다. 덥다. 죽겠다. 배고프다. 그래도 귀엽다. 나는 달린다! MT를 앞둔 세븐틴 아이들. 출발전부터 흥분해 들떠있는 아이들과 겨우 오프닝 촬영을 마쳤다. (마음은 이미 대성리 계곡물속..) 오늘 세븐틴은 대중교통을 타고 이동한다. 카메라를 들고, 십대 아이들 (그것도 십대 초반부터 후반의 혈기왕성하다 못해 넘쳐흐르는 십여명의 아이들)을 챙기며 한시간여 이동하는 것만으로도 지친다. 카드없어요! 얼마에요? 제꺼도 내주세요. 담당 매니저 고개는 이리저리. 한 명씩만 말해도 수십명의 아이들을 카메라야 담아야 하는 나도 이리저리… 도착하자마자 짐 풀고 촬영장비를 세팅했다. 이미 아이들은 잔디밭을 뛰어다니느라 정신이 없다. 매일 반복되던 연습에서 벗어난 것 만으로도 힐링이 된 것 같……지만 카메라를 벗어나지 마!!!! 공은 뻥뻥 차대고, 승철이는 날아다닌다. 카메라도 날아다녀야 하는데 나는 이미 죽겠다. (이날은 올해 들어 최고온도를 기록..헉헉 덥다) 고기를 굽기 시작했다. 십대 남자아이들의 식욕은 엄청나다. 고기 넉넉할까? 우리도 먹을 수 있을까? 형! 같이 드세요 라고 잡아끌던 녀석들이 고기가 다 구워지자 어느새 미친듯이 고기에 빠져든다. 형도………고기 좋아해…………배고프다 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 캠프파이어를 하며 속마음을 얘기하던 아이들의 눈시울이 붉어진다. 어느새 카메라의 존재를 잊은 아이들.. 딱 내 동생뻘인 이 아이들은 자신들의 꿈을 위해 가족과 친구라는 울타리를 떠나 이곳에서 자신만의 싸움을 벌이고 있는 거겠지... 너무 가까이 있어 얘기하지 못했던 마음들을 얘기하며, 조용히 눈물을 훔친다. 하루종일 날 괴롭히던 아이들이 새삼 귀엽게 느껴졌다. 아이들은 끝나서 아쉽단다. 또 갔음 좋겠단다. 형…2KG 빠졌다. 이제부터 시작인 편집과의 전쟁은 그래…..너네들은 몰라도 된다. 다만 또 오자는 얘기는…………… 가슴속에 묻어놓지 않으련? ㅠ_ㅠ Translated Text 'Thanks to Soonyoung’s father who provided the banner. Abeonim’s sense is the best!' (Jisoo) Today we went on an mt through this mt we were able to open our hearts and got to know each other a lot better than before. I think we got a lot closer as a group and as friends through this trip :) (Seunggwan) We went for camping together to make a meaningful unity. The venue is recommended by Soonyoung hyung, it’s the famous Daeseong-ri!! We grilled meat, played game, and shared stories from the heart. It was really refreshing. It was a very short 2 days and 1 night stay…now it’s bittersweet, when will we go againㅜ? (Seungcheol) I think this is the first time we went to play together since I became a trainee. I really like the time when we sit around the campfire and I can know about the dongsaengs’ feeling, I also can pour my heart out. Also, we’ve always been together but we don’t have the time to let know of each other’s feelings, I am sorry for that. I hope the next time we can do this a little longer. (Soonyoung) I really enjoyed myself playing without thinking about anything!! Especially the memory of playing with water at the valley keep coming. I keep remembering Seungkwan and Seokmin playing on the bridge, and the never tiring Mingyu playing water. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Everyone looked happy as it’s been a long time since we played in the water. During dinner dad surprisingly showed up while saying ‘’I was in the neighborhood so I came~’’ , I’m really thankful to the other kids who look happier to see my dad than me. Appa…for the banner ㅎㅎㅎㅎ as expected my dad is the best!! (Chan) Today I went to MT with the hyungs. I can’t go to my class vacation but this feels like I’m going (to the class vacation), it makes me so happy. During the day I had fun playing with the hyung, at night we had the time to tell each other our stories. The hyungs said it was refreshing not having to keep their worries to themselves. It must have been hard on our hyungs too, since they made a promise not to show us they had difficulties. If they got hit by the manager they would just think about it to each other. We did not say anything to each other but suddenly I wrinkled my nose . But since I’m a man, I didn’t cry. I’m thinking that by meeting this kind of hyung and dongsaeng, I’m very thankful. Seventeen…it’d be nice if we stay together like this. 'Bonus! Meerkat (Web PD)’s Diary' One line summary: Tired. Hot. I’m dyin. Hungry. I’m still cute though. I’m going to run! Today Seventeen children went on a MT. All excited, the children were frolicking and jumping around before the shooting even started. (The heart is already in the Daesengri valley water..) Today Seventeen traveled by public transportation. Holding the camera, the teens (from the early teens to the late active teens, they can’t stop over flowing*) with one hour left to go, are tired. There are no cards! How much is it for one? *Please turn it off. The head manager is going back and forth. One by one the dozen of children point out and say that I have a camera in my hands.. As soon as we arrived to the MT, we had to set up the shooting equipment. But the children who are already running around the lawn is not to busy to help. Everyday where there is practice repeatedly all day, they release their healing time outside….. Although the camera is in my hands for me to record them!!!! The ball bounces against the the car, due to Seungcheol. I’m dying to attend to the (flying) camera’s. (This day had the highest and hottest temperatures recorded this year.. 헉헉 it’s Hot!) I started cooking the meat. The teenage boys were feeling the hunger. "Is the meat good? Can we eat it as well? Hyung! Come eat with us!" As the boys dragged me the meat was cooked and I became crazy and fell for the meat. I too………like meat…………I’m hungry ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ At the campfire we talked about the motive for the children. Their ears turned bright red. Because of the presence of the camera, we forgot about the younger children.. of which their dreams was for their family and friends to leave behind their own fight. I didn’t talk to close about their hearts (emotions/feelings), and the silent tears had fallen from the children. All day I could feel the cuteness from all the kids. It was inconvenient and sad for the children. In addition, I wish it was gone for them. Hyung… I lost 2 kilograms. The editing for the recording starts now. You guys can’t see it right now but it's war. However, another typo is said…………… the heart is not buried in a relevant place right now?ㅠ_ㅠ Translation Credits Seventeen's diaries: aveng and 17i-wasseoyo @ tumblr Meerkat's diary: iseungcheol @ tumblr and Thomas